loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Neera (Planet 51)
Neera is one of the main character of the 2009 film, Planet 51. She is the older sister of Eckle and is the main love interest of Lem. Personality Neera is kind and caring and has an open mind, willing to give new things a try such as protesting. Unlike everyone else, Neera doesn't jump to conclusions regarding the alien that has arrived in their planet, believing he might be friendly. Neera is also intelligent as she didn't believe that act between Chuck and Lem, realizing that Chuck was protecting Lem from being experimented and hurt by the government. Neera also comes to realize her own faults and mistakes, realizing how she misjudged Lem, believing he thought the alien was a menace as everyone else did when in reality he was protecting Chuck the entire time. Neera fixes her mistake by apologizing to Lem and helping him to rescue nunchucks . Relationships L-M m is the main protagonist of Planet 51 and is Neera's main love interest. Lem and Neera are both friends and neighbors. Lem has been in love with Neera ever since she and her family move down next door to them. However, he has been too shy to confess his feelings and whenever he wants to tell her something he always requests her young brother pass on the message to her. Neera is aware of Lem's feelings and feels the same way about him and is wondering when he will gain the confidance to finally confess. When Lem manages to get his dream job and upon learning Neera shares the same feelings he holds for her, Lem meets with her to reveal the news of his job and begins to confess his feelings. However, they are soon interrupted by Glar, a hippie friend of Neera's and rival to Lem to win her affections. Glar interrupts Lem's confession, revealing his desire for Neera to "the cause", a group of newly created protesters. While Neera is honered to join the group, she and Lem resume their conversation, but are constantly interrupted with Glar singing and playing on his guitar. Seeing he can't confess with Glar constantly interrupting, Neera and Lem promise to talk later and Neera leaves with Glar, upsetting Lem. However throughout the film, the stress of trying to hide Chuck, the human astronaut who has landed on their planet causes a strain to develope between Lem and Neera. Lem discovers that Chuck is harmless, but is forced to hide him for everyone. Neera and several friends believe him to also be harmless and attempt to ask for Lem's help when's investigation Chuck's space pod. However, when Lem notices several soilders near his car where's he is hiding Chuck, he is forced to instead say the alien is dangerous to prevent them from finding him, causing Neera to become upset. Unaware of the truth, Neera begins to believe she was wrong about Lem. Neera reveals how she always hoped they would be together, but now begins to believe that Lem is the same as everyone else and doesn't believe in other possibilities other than what he is told. Neera expresses her disappointment in Lem, believing he had a more open mind. Lem and Neera's relationship becomes furthered strained due to Chuck's bad advice to win Neera's affections and it appears he might lose Neera to his rival, Glar. Later when Chuck is finally exposed and everyone believes that Lem has become a "zombie", Chuck "frees" Lem to protect him and give him his life back. While everyone believes the scenario, Neera doesn't fall for the act as she finally realizes the truth that Lem was only protecting Chuck the entire time and feels guilty for how she treated him before. When Lem leaves his ceremony to go rescue Chuck, Neera apologizes to Lem for how she treated him before and attempts to confess her feelings for him, but are interrupted when Lem manages to hotwire a car. Soon, Skiff and Eckle arrive and together the group sets off to rescue Chuck being led by Rover, who managed to escape. By the end of the movie, when the group goes into space once the entire incident is finally over, Lem begins to finally confess his feelings for Neera, but already aware of their feelings, Neera kisses Lem and they finally and officially become a couple. ppie friend of Neera's and her fellow member of their group of protesters. Glar is a rival to Lem for Neera's attention and affections as Glar had interrupted them when Lem was beginning to confess to Neera. Glar and Neera are close as Glar expresses his desire for Neera to join his new group of protesters. When the human Chuck has arrived on their planet, Neera and Glar believe that he might be friendly and express their message for everyone to give him a chance, but to no avail. When Lem meets Chuck, he realizes he is harmless and is only desiring to return to his ship before it leaves for Earth on it's own and thus Lem is forced to Chuck return to his ship. However, the pressure of hiding Chuck creates a strain in Neera and Lem's relationship. Lem is afraid he might really lose Neera to Glar when Neera believes that Glar has a more open mind than Lem about the alien being good. Gallery Lem & Neera Kiss.jpg Lem & Neera First Kiss (2).jpg Lem & Neera First Kiss (1).jpg Lem & Neera (4).jpg Lem & Neera (3).jpg Lem, Neera and Glar.jpg Lem & Neera (2).jpg Lem & Neera (1).jpg Lem and Neera.jpg Lem & Neera (8).jpg Lem & Neera (7).jpg Lem & Neera (6).jpg Lem & Neera (5).jpg Lem and Neera Kiss (1).jpg Trivia *She is voiced by Jessica Biel. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Aliens Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love at First Sight Category:Unrequited Love